Skating Lessons
by Kylix
Summary: Ambershipping one shot. Yellow can't skate for her life, fortunately a certain golden-eyed boy is there to help her.


Wow it's been a while since my last fic, and I don't think I'll write that often anymore. This one just occured to me when I went skating with my sister last week, lolz. Yellow might seem a bit out of character sometimes ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characaters from PokeSpe...yeah, it's a tough, cold world out here huh?

8D

* * *

The loud music boomed inside Yellow's ears. She looked around the place trying to locate her friends as a girl with frizzy hair gave her a pair of skates. She thanked the girl and headed for the large food court area. Taking another look among the tables she finally spotted a group of teens hanging out near the carpeted lane, and hurried over to them. Once there she sat down next to her friend Blue and proceeded to put the skates on.

"Where does this thing go?" she mumbled to herself.

"Okay! Let's go Silver!" The brunette next to her suddenly exclaimed.

Blue wrapped her arm around said red head and rushed into the ring. A few seconds later Ruby dashed by with a yelling Sapphire on his tail complaining about _The_ _Something._ Crys finished putting her skates on and joined the rest followed by Green. Yellow focused on her skates again and tried putting the plastic pieces together again with no success.

"No use," she sighed.

"Need some help?" a sweetly familiar voice asked.

Yellow looked up to see Red smiling at her. He sat down next to her without saying a word and gently placed her foot on his lap. A light shade of red formed on her cheeks, but she remained quiet. When he finished fastening the skates she mumbled a "thank you" and watched him skate for a while until he disappeared onto the crowd. Only then did she have the courage to stand up. She struggled to find her balance at first but managed to walk over to the edge of the skating ring.

"O-okay this can't be too hard," she told herself.

Carefully, she stepped into the wooden floor, and promptly slipped backwards. Feeling her face grow hot she tried to stand up and slipped again.

"Hey watch it!" A little boy yelled. He skated by barely avoided her.

"Sorry!" she called after him, and once again tried to stand up this time holding on to the metal handle on the wall.

She moved slowly along the ring, tightly gripping the metal handle. She tried to move her feet back and forth a few times but gave up after almost falling over for the third time. Instead she kept pulling herself along hoping to find one of her friends. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a boy slide right behind her and poke her sides.

"Eek!"

Yellow's grip loosened and she almost slipped again. Steadying herself she took a look behind her and found Gold standing there. He grinned at her and glided in a U-shape to stand in front of her.

"Oh it's you," she said, relieved, "Please don't do that again."

"Are you tired or something?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um no. I'm fine," she answered a little confused.

"Good! Race you to that pole next to the chubby guy!" he declared and took off before Yellow could answer.

Halfway there he noticed that she wasn't following and glanced back. Yellow was still standing where he had left her. Looking at him. He turned around and skated over to her.

"What happened?" he asked, "Did you want the pole next to the green-haired guy instead?"

"No, it's not that," she told him.

"Next to the-"

"Gold."

"Yeah?"

"I…um… can't skate," she told him.

He stared at her for a while. "Well that can be fixed," he said, his golden eyes dancing with mischief.

In a flash, he reached for both of her hands and started to skate away from the wall taking a flailing Yellow with him.

"W-wait! I'm gonna fall!"she yelped. Sure enough she lost her footing and fell backwards. Gold caught her by the arm and steadied her chuckling a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to waste your time," Yellow said quietly.

"I've got all the time in the world, like, literally," he assured her, "And no worries, this skating thing is easy, just hold my hand okay?"

"kay."

He held her hand firmly as he led her around the ring at a slow pace. Yellow was holding his one hand with both of hers getting used to the feeling of moving on wheels. Gold told her to place her weight on one foot and then shift it to the other to move forward. Careful not to make her fall, he demonstrated for her, and Yellow tried it. After a few tries Yellow got the hang of it and smiled contentedly at Gold.

Noticing her smile, he quickly turned away and said, "I um think you can do it now, so I'll let you go."

"N-no wait," Yellow pleaded clutching to his arm.

"You'll make me fall!" Gold told her blushing slightly.

"Sorry!" she apologized not letting him go.

Gold placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled reassuringly at her. Yellow nodded at him and stood stiffly near a corner as he skated backwards a small distance. He held his hands out to her, and said, "Try to skate over here. If you fall, I'll catch you."

Yellow fumbled for a second but stretched her arms in front of her, and started to move her feet. Much to her surprise she glided forward a small distance, and beamed at Gold. "Look, I'm doing it!"

Reaching for his hand she lost her balance and slipped forward falling against his chest. Both blushed as she struggled to find her footing scrambling for a bit before knocking both of them over. Yellow was now sprawled on Gold's chest apologizing frantically and trying to get up. He tapped her forehead lightly and grinned widely at her. Soon both were in gales of laughter.

"Jeez you're such a klutz, Yellow," he said.

"I told you I couldn't skate," she told him, not at all insulted by his comment.

Gold pushed himself to his hands and knees working his feet back under him to stand. He helped the older girl regain her footing and continued the lessons. Half an hour later Yellow could skate at a reasonable pace without much help from Gold although she still had trouble with changing directions. They skated around the ring a few more times enjoying the music and colorful lights.

"Haha, look at you," Gold started, "I bet you could skate around all by yourself now."

Yellow darted her head to look at him and shook it reluctantly.

"Yellow," Gold almost sang, a teasing tone in his voice, "Could it be you're just pretending so we can hold hands."

The blonde girl's cheeks flushed a deep crimson color. She gawked at the laughing boy for an instant but soon her open mouth was replaced by a merry grin, and she giggled. Gold was taken aback by her reaction, and felt his own face grow hot.

"W-what's so funny?" he asked.

"It's true," she replied, "I don't want you to let go of my hand."

Gold's blush deepened and he coughed awkwardly a few times. What could he say? The girl was too naïve to really know what she was saying. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and found her smiling gaily to herself, smoothly skating by his side. Maybe that's her way of thank me, he thought.

"ATTENTION COSTUMERS. IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST SONG. WE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. THANK YOU FOR COMING TO SKATE-ALONG. HAVE A GOOD AFTERNOON," a man announced through the speakers.

A pop song started playing. The people skating cheered, and started to gather in the middle of the ring.

"No way! Is that Nana Mizuki playing?" Gold exclaimed, "C'mon Yellow!"

He skated towards the middle as Yellow clumsily tried to keep up with him. Seeing that she couldn't go faster Gold swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and actually lifted her off the ground. The older girl let out a little squeal, but hung on to the boy's neck with both arms. Gold ably glided through the crowd until he reached the middle of a circle of lights. Carefully he lowered her to the floor, and noticed that they were surrounded by artificial fog. The purple and blue lights shone on the fog giving it an overwhelming effect. He grinned at the blonde girl and started to skate backwards in circles around her.

"So awesome…" he gasped looking around, "Hey, why aren't you dancing?" he demanded.

Yellow smiled sheepishly at him, and twiddled her fingers, "I don't know how."

Gold stopped, and gave her a blank look, "Do I have to teach you _everything_?" He sighed but slithered over to her nevertheless.

"Yes," she chirped, "I can't really complain, you're a great teacher, Gold," she added with a smile.

"Got that right," He said with a jubilant grin as he felt his fingers intertwine with Yellow's once more.

* * *

Nya! w I wish I could teach little Yellow to skate xD but knowing me I would be too distracted hugging her to watch what I'm doing lolz

Okey! Thanks for reading!


End file.
